tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raquel Chapman
Raquel Chapman (born 1966) is a minor character in The IT Files. Raquel was the 44th President of the United States, being inaugurated January 20, 2005. A former Miss USA and Governor of Alaska, Raquel was the 2004 candidate for the Republican Party. Adam Bishop defeated Raquel in 2008, leaving Raquel as a one-term President. Biography Raquel was born in Juneau, Alaska in the United States. Growing up Raquel was popular at school, regularly participating in sports activities as well as being an accomplished violinist. In 1988 Raquel entered the Miss USA competition and ended up winning. Over her year as Miss USA Raquel spoke out against environmental regulations, which resonated with powerful individuals in her home state of Alaska. In 1992 Raquel ran for Alaskan State Assembly as a Republican and won, serving until 2000. In 2000 Raquel won reelection in the state assembly but also won a bit to become Governor of Alaska. In 2003 George Sears was facing increased opposition from the Republican party's core members. Raquel Chapman became an unlikely foe for Sears when he challenged Alaska's stance on oil wells on protected land, soon seeing Raquel challenge Sears in the Republican primary. In a surprising upset Chapman ended up winning nearly all of the state primaries prior to the 2004 Republican National Convention, and then George Sears formally stepped down as both President and the Republican nominee on stage, securing the nomination for Chapman. Raquel would go on to win the 2004 election with over 300 delegates and 55% of the Popular Vote, which was widely accredited to her status as a former Miss USA, her appeal to natural resource companies and her folksy way of speaking. The Chapman administration was marred in a series of scandals. While for the first two years of the Chapman administration the stock market steadily rose there was a severe recession in December of 2006, which many blamed on reckless deregulation of the housing market and investment banking. While Chapman was able to eventually find foreign investors to help prop up failing American companies many felt she played favorites, rushing the deals instead of looking at temporary cash infusions to allow for more time for competitive negotiations. Additionally Chapman was caught on camera making questionable remarks about college students and their sense of entitlement, greatly damaging her appeal to college-age voters. Finally Chapman was seen as too slow to respond to a viral outbreak in Louisiana in 2007, during which is reported many people went missing or died. The 2008 election saw Raquel challenged ultimately not by the Democrats but by Adam Bishop, a college professor and former Governor who not only had the support of college voters but some backing from both her Republican enemies and Democrats who disagreed with their own party's nominee. During the campaign the rhetoric became heated, Raquel in particular having nothing but unkind things to say about Natalie Bishop and Laura Bishop. Ultimately Chapman lost the election, garnering roughly 30% of the Popular Vote and, shockingly, only 40 Electoral votes. After the inauguration of Adam Bishop Raquel Chapman largely disappeared from the public eye. Personal Information * Current Age: 43 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 138 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Juneau, US * Sexual Preference: Men Appearances * None Trivia * Raquel is based on news personality Gretchen Carlson. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Political Figures Category:The IT Files